


Flickering Flames

by sarena



Series: Rituals [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Beltane, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, I swear I'm writing size kink only so I can use this tag lol, Magical Rituals, Minor Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/pseuds/sarena
Summary: "You know, Beltane should be very romantic and all that, except that the last day of April isn't traditionally an exceptionally warm day in Britain, and that nobody ever removes the tree needles from the forest floor."Hermione snickered. "With that incredible talent for seduction, I really wonder why you're still single, Malfoy. You just totally sold outdoor sex to me."Or: Beltane, banter, and boning. 😉
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Rituals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971493
Comments: 46
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAspen/gifts).



> A birthday gift to my dear friend HeartOfAspen 💚! I guess you're still sleeping but I hope you’re going to have a fab day surrounded by wonderful people and in the middle of a heap of great presents :).
> 
> A big thank you to I_was_BOTWP for helping me with her fantastic alpha and beta skills on this story and to Astoria-J13 for the educational britpick! I'm so grateful the two of you never tire of correcting and explaining <3! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story is finished and will be posted in three chapters over the next ten days or so. It will contain smut later (because of course it will lol) *eyebrow waggle*. Glowing Embers is the first story I've written for the Rituals series, and while it's not a mandatory read to understand this one, some finer points might make more sense if you have done so.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The Ministry wasn't a quiet place, simply by its design, but today it was even livelier than on any other day. Streams of people parted around the cheerily sprinkling fountain, hustling to their prospective destinations. A constant murmur of excited chatter filled the space. Green flashes and pops announced colleagues and visitors arriving through the Floo Network. This was nothing out of the ordinary either, though there was this indescribable current of anticipation. And while the usual grumps were just as grumpy as she knew them, a lot of people seemed to be smiling from ear to ear.

Something was in the air.

Catching up from the Floo, Ginny hooked her arm under Hermione's as she manoeuvred her without any explanation to the ladies' bathroom.

"Ginny, what on _earth_ —"

"Shhh," she said before she looked into every cubicle, although that might have been a force of habit alone. It wasn't the first time they had had a talk in one of the lavatories. Satisfied of their privacy, she turned back to Hermione and whispered, "It's Beltane."

"Foremost, it's eight. In the _morning_ ," Hermione grumbled, but then indulged her friend despite the desperate lack of coffee in her system. "A Gaelic seasonal festivity, celebrated by various Pagans and Wiccans. Bonfires and dances, food and too much to drink. Fertility rituals." Her voice trailed off before it picked up again. "I do remember reading a book about wizarding customs revolving around the seasons, but that was over ten years ago and I think it had been more of a summary of various traditions in different cultures."

"Let it be told that Hermione Granger admitted to not remembering details of a book she read!"

"No. Coffee. Yet."

"Okay, okay." Ginny made a placating movement with both hands. "We don't really celebrate it as diligently as some other families do, but there's always a grand shindig happening after the rituals. Food and drinks and—" Her voice became conspiratorial. "Physical pleasures, if you're up to it." At Hermione's unimpressed face, she quickly added, "It's not mandatory. Not everyone goes there for _that_."

"Ginny…" Hermione turned to the mirror. Appraising her sober bun and the neat, dark costume she was wearing, she found it hard to imagine herself taking part in the rambunctious affair that a fertility rite was likely to turn into. She'd never been the type to let loose by mere order or because it was expected from her.

"Come on, join us tonight." Ginny stepped next to her, catching her eye in the mirror. "Pansy made her famous oatmeal biscuits that we'll share with everyone."

"I don't know. Your girlfriend and I don't get along brilliantly, and I wanted to finally start reading Mumpitz's 200th-anniversary edition of _Time and Magic_ …"

"Come _on_ , there are more people than me and Pansy. Just ask Daphne. The Greengrasses play a big role in our local ritual!" Ginny wheedled. She nudged Hermione with an elbow. "Aren't you even a little curious about the rite? They always work a bit of exceptional magic there."

Hermione was torn between her planned quiet evening and witnessing something which she'd only read about in brief summaries. "I have to start work now." She tugged on the lapels of her jacket, well aware that she was evading her friend's request. It left her feeling a little guilty, but guilt had been one of the things she had had to learn to let go. Moving her eyes from her face to where her reflection ended at the rim of the sink, she nodded at herself. Everything was in place, as it should be. "We can talk more at lunch, alright?"

"Alright," Ginny admitted with a suffering sigh, pushing open the door to the ladies' with her shoulder. "I'm not giving up, though. See you at twelve-thirty!"

ooOoOoOoo

"Don't be daft," Daphne said with a frown. "Nobody gets pregnant on Beltane if they don't want to." Surveying the choice in front of her, she picked a piece of tarte au citron to put on her tray.

The cafeteria was comparably quiet today, especially when considering the commotion in the atrium this morning. Hermione liked it that way. The quiet helped her regroup on busy days.

Daphne cast a quick look at her, a glint in her eyes. "Unless they don't watch their potion regiment or spell work."

Puzzling the pieces together, Hermione asked, "Like Astoria?" She took a piece of the tarte as well and added a pot of tea for both of them. The subtle scent of bergamot and assam drifted up. Content, Hermione took a deep breath.

Daphne shrugged a little. "She's happy, despite the fact that Paul is a little slow. He seems to adore her, though, and that's what counts. Their little girl is tooth-rottingly sweet, really. It's all a bit nauseating during family dinners. Kind of cute, but also nauseating."

Hermione hummed noncommittally as she swiped her wand along the emblem to pay for both their teas. Daphne's posh understatement and tight lock on her emotions had been something to get used to, but Hermione had come to appreciate her dry humour and their sporadic, extended afternoon tea breaks. "At least it deflects everyone from asking about your family planning."

"Thank Merlin, it does. Although I suspect it won't hold much longer." Daphne chose a seat at a small table in a corner of the room. Shuffling a little, she began to stir sugar into her tea. "Harry's getting all fidgety, too, when we're at my parents'. He should know that I want to settle into my career first."

"You know, if you decide to have no children, that's alright, too." Hermione watched the milk create clouds in the dark brown of her cup. Changing the topic, she said, "Harry's staying over at yours most of the time anyway. I don't know why he still shares a flat with me." She took a bite of cake and revelled in the tart sweetness.

"Some nonsense notion of obligation to ease your re-entry to the magical world, probably. Not to mention that my father would get a little unpleasant without at least an official, magical declaration to court me." Hermione opened her mouth to point out that her parents didn't seem to have any objections to sex before marriage, but Daphne only waved her hand. "My parents are deeply rooted in what they consider the old ways. Maybe now even more deeply than before the war. Nevertheless, I can't wait to see the rituals tonight. They have been preparing everything for a fortnight." She threw a shrewd glance at Hermione. "I could explain each step to you, if you wanted me to."

"Did you team up with Ginny?" Despite herself, Hermione had to chuckle. There wasn't any escaping if Ginny set her mind on something and Hermione had already uttered her agreement to attend over lunch between forkfuls of mashed potato. Daphne's offer only sweetened the deal. The former Slytherin had been a knowledgeable colleague during the past months since Hermione had come back from Oxford University and started working at the Ministry. Her vast understanding of magical theory probably extended to old traditions, as well. With that offer on the table, Hermione couldn't possibly pass on the chance of getting an in-depth commentary.

"I merely thought you might be partial to getting to know this facet of age-old wizarding customs." It seemed as if Daphne either knew her well or really had teamed up with Ginny.

A few heartbeats passed until Hermione grinned around the rim of her teacup. "Don't be coy. You know I am."

ooOoOoOoo

The pile of books in front of her was decent enough, she thought. Recapitulating the sections of the report she wanted to review, Hermione sat down and pulled out a heavy, leather-bound notebook.

"Are you going to come to Beltane tonight, Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped to the door. Malfoy leaned one shoulder against the wooden door frame to her and Daphne's office. Hands deep in his pockets, he was more debonair than it was sensible to notice in the first place. His blond hair was just the right amount of roguish and Hermione caught herself quickly enough to stop her eyes from wandering to his rolled-up sleeves and the toned arms inside of them. It seemed her gaze had been only too keen to lock on to them lately.

"I was persuaded, so, yes."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. No need to go home at a sensible time either." He shifted on his feet, facing her more directly now. That it pronounced his arms a tad more than before was probably a trick of the harsh lighting in the room. Maybe it reflected from his hair, making his muscles seem bigger than they really were.

Hermione put that thought and the quill she'd been spinning in her hand aside. She couldn't remember picking it up. "I don't really plan to stay that long. Daphne offered to explain the rites to me, so that should be interesting. Maybe I'll try some of the food, and if she's okay with it, I'll snatch a dance with Harry. "

"Not on Beltane, I don't think so," he said with quirked eyebrows. "She's quite an expert, being a Greengrass and all that. She's likely to want you to learn as much as you want. But letting you dance with her boyfriend at a festivity like _Beltane_?"

"We'll see, or maybe someone else will be willing." Hermione pulled a sheet of parchment to her. "She's in a meeting and won't be back for an hour."

"I'm actually here to talk to you."

She groaned. "Please don't tell me that we'll have to postpone the meeting with Howards again."

"I'm afraid that's the case." He pushed his glasses up a little to pinch the bridge of his nose. Then he smoothed his face again, a small smile playing around his lips. "Potter gave me a file he thinks we should discuss."

"Something furthering our line of argumentation?"

Malfoy's smile widened into a grin. "There's a reason why working with you isn't terrible."

Hermione answered with a grin of her own. "Let's see how we can trap Howards in a corner he won't get out of without accepting this proposal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos, but especially for your wonderful words in the comments 💚! It means a lot to me to get feedback, so seeing your reviews in my email inbox makes my day 😘!
> 
> This chapter wouldn't be as coherent without the help of the amazing I_was_BOTWP and the brilliant Astoria_J13. You guys simply rock! Any remaining mistakes are my own because I probably added something, as I'm wont to do. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

ooOoOoOoo

Hermione took a deep breath as she stepped inside of the clearing. The air was crisp and earthy in her lungs, not as sultry as the summer would smell in a few weeks but not as bright as winter anymore either. The site had been easy to find, even without the unexpected meeting of Arthur and Molly Weasley, who had walked with her from the Apparition point to the ritual site. The sun was descending but still high enough to lighten the path which would have been easy enough to follow on her own, with the carefully trimmed underbrush and a few fairies flitting about to light the way. Still, having familiar faces to chat with along the short walk had eased a bit of her anxiety.

Now that they had excused themselves, she was standing alone just a couple of steps into the loose circle made by the forest around them.. She tugged on the silk blouse and adjusted her scarf. The coldness of the damp night told her that reconsidering her earlier choice of a pretty but flimsy skirt in favour of wearing trousers had been the right decision.

A thick layer of fir needles occasionally interspersed by green sprigs cushioned her steps. As she looked up, she saw the clear, darkening sky, but the already burning bonfire was too bright to give her a chance to make out any more but the thin crescent of the moon at the rim of the canopy.

"Hermione!" Daphne's quick steps led her close in an instant. She took both of Hermione's hands in hers and squeezed them, a broad grin on her face. Hermione returned the press of her hands despite the slight dampness of her own. She should have wiped them on her trousers before she entered the clearing.

Behind her friend, a woman came into view. "This is a face I have not seen before here. Welcome, Ms Granger." Her hair contained streaks of white and deep crow's feet edged her eyes, but the semblance to her daughter was obvious. Her ornate robes, in different shades of green, flowed around her like a queen's cape and she carried a fresh birch branch in one of her hands. Mrs Greengrass wore an open smile. "I am pleased to see that Daphne could convince you to join the festivities. She's told me a lot about you. I trust you possess a modicum of knowledge about the proceedings?"

"Mum," Daphne sighed. Hermione suppressed a smile. It was the same tone she sometimes took to her parents, too. "She's Hermione Granger. Preparation is her middle name."

"I haven't actually been able to properly—"

"Besides, I'm here as her guide." Brushing over Hermione's objection, Daphne's tone became formal. "On the day of the ever-repeating union of Goddess and God, I ask permission to bring a new member into our community as has been our sacred tradition since Fire, Earth, Water, and Air became One."

Daphne's mother lifted the birch branch and touched Daphne's forehead, mouth and heart. She repeated the gesture on Hermione, and replied, "On the day of the ever-repeating union of Goddess and God, I grant you this request. Leave the darkness behind you and welcome the light, Daphne, Ms Granger."

"Leave the darkness behind you and welcome the light, Mother."

Hermione shot a glance at Daphne who held her hand, easing her uncertainty. "Just repeat. A simple Mrs Greengrass will suffice," Daphne said.

"Leave the darkness behind you and welcome the light, Mrs Greengrass."

Mrs Greengrass bowed her head a fraction toward Hermione. As she looked at Daphne, she appeared immensely pleased. She put a hand on Daphne's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Well done, dear. We'll make a proper druidess out of you yet."

"Mum…"

Mrs Greengrass chuckled. "I'll leave you to it. I have to make the last preparations for the ritual. Herbert is probably already waiting for me." She smiled at both younger witches. "Enjoy the food and the dance later."

"Thank you, Mrs Greengrass."

"Have fun, Mum."

Hermione turned to Daphne. Questions were running amok in her head. "I thought druids were chosen through their affinities to magic and nature, not through heritage?"

Her friend shrugged but below the nonchalance, there was also a smidgen of pride. "It's in the family."

"What about Harry? He never—"

"It's not a secret. He'll make a good druid, if the time ever comes." Daphne wore a fond smile. "Although I doubt he'll ever be able to let go of his biases."

"Biases? Harry is one of the most forgiving…"

A sharp look from Daphne made her pause. "Do you think it was a coincidence that my family wasn't involved at all in the war? The family of a druid and druidess are untouchable. In return, they're not taking sides. The health of the land and the recurrence of life and birth takes precedence."

Hermione felt her eyebrows rise, head falling into a slight tilt. She hastily acquired a more neutral expression as soon as she realised it. Ron never got tired of teasing her that it announced her disbelief all too loudly. "Then he'll be the first druid to break with that rule."

Daphne's rigid shoulders relaxed. "Maybe. Not all changes are bad, but it'll be a long way off."

Hermione's eyes fixed her curiously. This was a conversation she wanted to explore another day. "Where is he anyway?"

"I think my dad had him cleansing the altar and the ritualistic items earlier. I hope he didn't inhale the smoke too deeply like last year. It makes you dizzy." Her eyes roamed over the clearing and she stepped to the side to look past the fire. She tipped her chin to the far end. "There he is."

Next to the rough limestone altar, smaller slabs flanked the centrepiece. They seemed to be granite but Hermione couldn't determine for sure. Daphne nudged her side and as they walked closer, Hermione spotted more details. Copper and silver bowls of green leaves and fresh roots stood on one stone table, separated by branches of what looked like birch and woodruff.

Harry smiled when he saw Hermione, but before they had reached him, he had already retreated into the shadows behind the altar with an apologising shrug. Hermione wasn't sure how close they were allowed to go, but Daphne encouraged her to keep up when Hermione became slower. "It's ok. It's your first Beltane and you are with me. You are welcome to look, but don't touch anything."

Eagerly, Hermione nodded, pleased to have the chance to have her curiosity sated. The sweet, clinging scent of elderflowers suffused the air now, and as her eyes searched the table, she saw a thick layer of them covering a liquid in one of the bowls. On the other table, the layout was mirrored, but here, dried herbs and pieces of differently coloured incense made up the scene. For some, the cleansing properties were obvious, others she knew as uplifting and associated with summer and fertility.

A bell chimed. "It's about to start," Daphne said. "Let's go over there and save a good spot."

Hermione followed her a good few paces to the side, turning around to have a full view of the altar. Several wizards were levitating logs and whole trunks onto the bonfire. The heat became intense as the flames surged up, almost too much to stay so close. It was one of the sections where they had the best view without everything being covered by the huge fire in the centre of the clearing. The circle of wizards and witches around it began to close.

"There you are. I almost thought you hadn't come." Malfoy stepped into her sight. He wore the same type of loose and dark, but completely unadorned, robes like all the men did. As he turned to face her and Daphne, however, she saw a slice of the lining. It was a light blue with green, floral stitching.

"Maybe you just didn't see us because you're not wearing your glasses?" Hermione didn't think she had seen him without them even once since they had begun working together. The lack of them was unfamiliar but not in an unpleasant way.

"My eyesight isn't that bad," he replied. "And I did find you, didn't I?"

"Or your mum pointed you our way," Daphne said with a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "I saw you and your parents earlier."

"Daphne," he addressed the other witch with a nod before his eyes roved across Hermione from head to toe. "You look fabulous. Both of you." The last sentence came an imperceptible moment later but that could have been a misconception. It still put a bit of colour on Hermione's face and she murmured a thanks.

"The ritual is about to start, Draco. Kindly shut your mouth," Daphne chided. Her posture was straight and queenly. Hermione watched her from the side, thoughts running through her head about what she had learned about her colleague—and friend—tonight. She would indeed make a fine druidess one day.

Malfoy looked like he wanted to object but he conceded without a riposte. Hands clasped in front of him, he angled his body to the fire, appearing docile even.

The bonfire blazed far above the treetops now, a thick column of brightness and heat. Hermione couldn't fathom how far the illumination would reach if it weren't for the surrounding trees. The heat stung her skin like pricks from hot needles, and when it began to smart too much, she took a step back. Both Daphne and Draco followed her, maybe out of pain, or maybe just politeness. It felt better immediately and Hermione could fully concentrate on what was happening.

From both sides of the central altar, the elder Greengrasses each proceeded past the stones functioning as side altars. Slow, deliberate steps led them until they met in the middle. Both held their hands out, each having one on top of the other but none overpowering the other.

"The equality of the Goddess and the God, the balance of light and dark, neither more important than the other. Life and Death are but two faces of the same coin," Daphne whispered.

Both her parents leaned forward in a respectful bow.

"Mum will take the living things, fresh and life-affirming." Her mother stepped back to one side as Daphne continued her commentary. "But before she starts, Dad will use the dried herbs and plants we kept from last year. He'll cleanse out the lingering ghosts of winter and decay."

Mr Greengrass took two dried birch branches and lit them on the bonfire. He placed them on the altar so that the burning parts met in the hollow carved into the stone. Hands lifted to chest height, he bowed to the small fire, then he proceeded to sprinkle dried herbs onto the flames and on designated parts of the altar. Each time the flame flared up, the resulting magical colouration encased the wizard in eerie lighting. The words he spoke brimmed with power as clouds of smoke billowed around him. It was a language Hermione hadn't heard before.

"Birch leaves, birch tar, and frankincense," Daphne said. "Then mugwort, sage, and angelica."

Her father drew a sign into the air. "Was that _Ansuz_?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes. To open the heart and mind to communing with the Goddess and the God."

Hermione felt an eyebrow twitch up on its own volition. A furtive glance at Daphne showed that she grinned slightly, and Malfoy lightly cleared his throat.

"It's mostly symbolic. My parents don't actually go into seizures and speak the tongues of the gods or anything."

With another, deeper bow, Mr Greengrass stepped back from the altar, and his wife took his place. Her part of the ritual was very similar, only that she used the fresh herbs from the other table.

"Fresh birch leaves, woodruff, and thyme." Another glance at Daphne showed that she'd closed her eyes as she listed the plants. A light melody coloured her words. "Freshly picked dandelion blossoms, rosemary, and mistletoe."

As Mrs Greengrass drew her rune into the air— _Ingwaz_ for fertility, Hermione thought—a sudden crack sounded through the clearing. The bonfire rose and rose until it speared through the sky, expanding its circle to include everyone attending and far beyond that. They should have burned to ashes but the heat didn't increase. Instead, Hermione felt an exhilarating surge of power and elation rushing through her being.

She half expected her hair to be blown back as a gasp tore free from her, and as she looked at Malfoy and Daphne, their faces had risen towards to the sky. Beatific smiles adorned their features, an inward beauty breaking free so clearly from both of them that Hermione felt her eyes prickle from the overwhelming sensation. She forced herself to focus on the altar again as she fought to calm her frantic heartbeat.

In the meantime, Mr and Mrs Greengrass had reunited, the bowl with the elder blossoms in both their hands. Each of them had a graceful grip on one side of it. The song they sang had a light and at the same time melancholic tone to it.

Hermione shook her head to clear the all-present rapture from her mind. She didn't want to miss a thing tonight. Daphne's soprano fell in, just as everyone else's voice did the same. Draco's timbre reached her ear; it sounded off which made her suppress a laugh, but the deep vibration in it sent a shiver along her spine. It was a nice feeling.

The druid couple poured the contents onto the combined flames of the two branches on the altar. As soon as the bowl was empty, the flame was doused and the bonfire shrank back to normal.

Both people next to her took deep breaths. "Amazing," Hermione said.

"Quite nice, isn't it?" Malfoy quipped, earning a sharp look from Daphne.

"It's not just nice," she said.

"Understatement is a way of living, Daphne."

"One that I remember you ignoring for most of your life."

"Pish. Don't you have a boyfriend to spend Beltane with?"

Daphne stretched her neck. "I do. And there he is. Will you take Hermione to the food?" She turned back to Hermione. "Sharing food is an important part of tonight. There will be dancing, too, but the food is more important. Try everything, if you can."

Malfoy grasped Hermione's hand. His hand was warm, albeit a bit sweaty as he tucked hers into his elbow. "Of course, oh future Druidess." For a split second, Hermione thought he'd run his thumb over her knuckles but it was over so quickly that it must have been a figment of her imagination.

"That's still far away," Daphne grumbled and gave Hermione's shoulder an encouraging pat. "You're in good hands. Draco knows his way around food."

"Watch it," he shot back, but the humour in it softened the words.

"Make sure he leaves you some of the dessert, Hermione!" Daphne shouted over her shoulder, already a few steps away.

Hermione was uncertain how to go from here. Malfoy's arm certainly felt nice under her hand, and she didn't protest as he softly steered her to the other side of the clearing where several wooden tables were standing. White sheets covered them and floating candles illuminated the selection. The wood groaned under the cornucopia of food. Pots with hot stew and bowls with all kinds of salads, platters of various meats and steaming roasts were sprawled out. Dotted in-between were whole and sliced fruit, cakes, puddings, and biscuits.

"Shit, I forgot." Malfoy suddenly stopped and disentangled his arm from her hand. With practised motions, he shed his robes, turned them inside out, and slipped into them again. Only now Hermione saw that the attending wizards all had done so and many witches had followed suit. The mass of people had turned from sombre to cheerful in an instant just by changing their clothes. It perfectly mirrored the atmosphere of joy and exuberance that surrounded her.

"I didn't know—" Hermione protested, looking down on her black, rather earnest ensemble.

"I've got you covered," Malfoy said, pulling out his wand. Several flicks later, Hermione wore a calf-length dress in the same blue as his robes. Flowers were scattered over it. At least he didn't change her shoes into an insane high-heel number. She would probably break her neck after only taking one step on the forest floor.

"I'm wearing a dress now."

"Astute observation, Granger. I'm proud of you."

"Oh hush. I liked those trousers!"

"The spell will undo itself as soon as you put the dress in the wash."

"Smart."

"I know."

"Conceited."

"So I've been told, among other things. Good-looking, charmer, good in be—"

"Annoying, self-important—"

"So many negative feelings from you tonight. That's not fitting for Beltane, Granger. How about you try one of Pansy's biscuits?" Without any sort of preamble, he grabbed one and pushed it against Hermione's mouth. She didn't have a choice but to open her lips. An incredibly smug expression was on his face as she was rendered speechless. One didn't talk with their mouth full.

Hermione was tempted to simply spit it out and give him the verbal lashing he deserved about shoving things into other people's mouths without asking. But there was boyish mischief on his face and the whole atmosphere was so friendly and peaceful that she didn't. Of course, she also was pretty sure that Pansy was watching her confection with eagle's eyes. Spitting the biscuit out would surely strain their relationship even more. So she began to chew, and an instant explosion of flavours spread on her tongue. There was sweet vanilla and spicy cardamom and just a hint of lavender. It was good. _Really good_.

"Good, aren't they?" He smiled, reaching up to brush a crumb from the corner of her lips. Hermione froze. Despite the ruckus around them, all her senses centred on Draco's smile and the careful touch of his thumb. She swallowed, torn between demanding an explanation of what all of this meant and the surprising urge to take his thumb into her mouth and _suck_.

"Hermione!" Ginny's cry ripped her out of the bubble enclosing her and Malfoy, and he was quick to turn to the buffet as if nothing had ever happened. From the corner of her eye she saw him grabbing a big plate. He began to fill it with small bites of the different dishes on display.

Ginny embraced her tightly. "I'm happy that you came. Have you tried anything yet? Pansy's biscuits are the best. Nobody will ever top that."

Hermione sneaked a look at Malfoy who pretended to be fully concentrated on the food. She'd have bet that he was paying attention to every word. "Draco was so kind to point out that I really should try them."

"Draco?" Her eyes flicked between Hermione and Malfoy's back. There was a slight twitch to one eye as she focused back on Hermione. "He did? Then do it, try one!"

"Thanks, but he already offered me one."

Ginny looked again at him. He didn't move. Hermione wasn't sure he still breathed. "Well, he must have really good taste then. Don't you, _Draco_?"

Slowly, he straightened his back and turned. A smile was plastered on his face, so fake that it yelled deception from ten miles afar. "Ginevra, a pleasure to see you tonight."

"Likewise, Malfoy." Not even acknowledging the hated forename with a crease between her brows or any other sign of displeasure, Ginny let her eyes wander between them again, then a slow grin appeared on her face as she looked at him. "Pansy was so excited when she saw you during the ceremony. I was pretty surprised myself. I'll let her know you said hello and that you'll dance with her later."

Hermione didn't think his posture could get any stiffer until it did. "Please do give her my regards. I appreciate your allowance of a dance with her, Ginevra," he replied.

"I'm going to check back on my girlfriend, but first let's see what we have here," she announced. As she filled a plate, she glanced at Hermione. "It can be a bit overwhelming, being here for the first time, but with Malfoy at your side, I'm sure you'll stay entertained the whole evening." Turning to Malfoy, she said, "She dislikes onion, says they bloat—"

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

"—but anything else is fine as long as it's not cooked to death." She took a quick glance around. "So maybe not mum's stew then," she muttered to herself. Back to Malfoy, she added, "Easy on the sweet stuff. She'll make you brush your teeth immediately."

It was high time to cut Ginny off, before she couldn't be stopped at all. "That's enough now. I can talk for myself," Hermione said. Heaven knew what old anecdotes Ginny would dig out. 

Balancing her overfull plate precariously, Ginny backed off. "I know you can, dear. Just helping out."

"You sound like your mum."

"Ouch. That was uncalled for. Stop laughing, Malfoy. I saw that."

Visibly relaxed, a fat, _real_ grin almost split his face in two. "Pansy is surely waiting for you with bated breath, Ginevra." This glimpse of him in an unguarded state was... _nice_.

"You have such a lovely vocabulary, Malfoy. Put your silver tongue to good use and all that." She pecked Hermione's cheek. "Enjoy yourself. It's Beltane, so seize the night." Inclining her head to the wizard, she said, "Malfoy."

"Ginevra."

Hermione watched her weave through the throng of people. Her Quidditch instincts guided her; not even once did she bump into someone and or come close to spilling her plate. "Do you think she's drunk already?"

"Drunk on madness, maybe," he huffed. It sounded like an ill-covered guffaw.

Despite herself, Hermione laughed. She eyed the plate in his hand. "Now, what did you pick? Daphne's mum said I should try as much as I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, praise and constructive criticism all fuel my muse and make me write more 💖. If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> The ritual is a combination of information I found on various websites, which mostly seem to be run by practitioners. Some are in German, and I don't know where to find the according information on an English website, so you might have to run a translator. 
> 
> Beltane:  
> https://www.goddessandgreenman.co.uk/beltane  
> https://www.learnreligions.com/beltane-4159809  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beltane  
> http://www.thewhitegoddess.co.uk/the_wheel_of_the_year/beltane.asp  
> https://www.taste-of-power.de/rituale-belteine-beltane-hexen/
> 
> Druidry, especially women in Druidry:  
> https://druidry.org/resources/women-in-druidry  
> https://www.ancient-origins.net/history/female-druids-forgotten-priestesses-celts-005910  
> https://www.digitalmedievalist.com/opinionated-celtic-faqs/women-druids/
> 
> Runes:  
> https://www.taste-of-power.de/die-rune-ansuz/  
> https://www.taste-of-power.de/ingwaz-rune-freyr-freya/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW COMPLETE!
> 
> Tugging on the side of her transfigured dress, he said, "You're wearing too much."
> 
> "Nothing says we have to be completely naked."
> 
> "Your sense of romance is even worse than mine," he huffed around a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally arrived at the third and last part of _Beltane, banter, and boning_ 😁! A huge thanks to everyone who subscribed, bookmarked, kudosed, and commented! I'm so happy you all took this ride with me. It's been so much fun writing this story!
> 
> Again, thank you for your priceless help, I_was_BOTWP and Astoria_J13! This story would be still in my drafts without you 💚. Any remaining mistakes are my own. I did add a little bit in this last chapter ;).
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

ooOoOoOoo

Struggling for breath, big smiles on their faces, they retreated to the table where they had left their punch. Hermione took deep draughts of the woodruffy drink. A brilliant green, it was lemony with a prominent sweetness that complemented the woodruff. A feeling of rejuvenation refreshed her spirits at once.

Hermione rolled the cool liquid over her tongue. It was late already, maybe even past midnight, but the dancing was still in full swing. Earlier, they had braided twines around the maypole to one side of the clearing. ( _Come oooon,_ Ginny had said. _You're practically wrapping a dick!_ ) Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed herself, the euphoria permeating her just as it did right after the end of the ritual. The touch of Draco's hand on hers still lingered from when he had shown her how to hold on and interweave without losing the thread. She would have never thought the whole evening would be so much fun. Here and there on the dance floor, she saw young couples lip-locked. Almost all of the older participants had left already.

"I really wonder how the rites have changed over the ages. Beltane is clearly a celebration of fertility, but so much had been lost when the church rampaged through Europe to eliminate polytheistic religions," she remarked when she had found her breath again.

Draco swallowed a mouthful of his punch. With a careless motion of the back of his hand across his forehead, he wiped the beads of sweat away. "Most traditions were transmitted orally, from what I know, from one druid to another. The admittance of non-druidic participants to the ritual only came much later."

Hermione hummed in agreement and took another big slug. Although the intoxicating effect should have hit her long ago, she felt absolutely clear of mind. Dancing with Malfoy has been exhilarating, and while Daphne had been a tad hesitant to let her dance with Harry, watching Draco and Pansy smoothly cross the improvised dancefloor had been a hilarious treat. Despite their impeccable postures, they looked like they'd bickered the whole time. Even more fun had been when they danced in a group. Hermione didn't consider herself a natural dancer but in spite of Draco's rather terrible singing voice, he had a decent sense of rhythm.

Relaxed as she had hardly ever seen him, he stood next to her, sipping from his glass. The ritual seemed to have had a similar long lasting uplifting effect on everyone as it did on her. "You know, Beltane should be very romantic and all that, except that the last day of April isn't traditionally an exceptionally warm day in Britain, and that nobody ever removes the tree needles from the forest floor."

She snickered. "With that incredible talent for seduction, I really wonder why you're still single, Malfoy. You just totally sold outdoor sex to me." Dramatically, she spread her arms as wide as they would go and breathed mock-throatily, "Take me, mysterious lover!"

His eyes snapped to hers, and something in the air changed. She held her breath and her arms out, not daring to end the intense eye contact as he stepped closer. She wasn't quite sure where his reaction had come from. Tonight's tentative flirting had been subtle-nearing-non-existent and more humorous than anything else, but she didn't object to his nearness in the slightest.

Hermione lifted her chin a little as her eyes involuntarily slid to his mouth. The way back up to his eyes seemed quite an effort. A slow exhale shuddered out of her throat.

Draco dipped his head further down. Now his lips almost touched hers. "Do you want me to, Hermione?" The tone of his voice sent gooseflesh over her neck.

She swallowed against the dryness in her mouth. "Yes," she whispered.

As soon as the words were out, she rocked onto her toes and caught his lips in hers. They were dry but pliant, and he answered immediately. Slightly parted, he sucked her lower lip between his. She tasted the woodruff on his tongue, as sweet and lemony as the punch. Hermione groaned, pressing against him with more insistence as she deepened the kiss.

Her whole self was in uproar. Her hands slid through his hair, fisting it and tugging his head back so she could look at him. There was a flush on his face. His eyes were closed, fluttering open as he tried to move in and kiss her again. She nosed the dip of his collarbone instead, then nipped the side of his neck. He groaned and tilted his head back. Loosening her hold, she trailed her fingers to the row of his shirt buttons and opened one after the other.

"Deeper into the woods," he muttered between kisses. Hermione cast a glance at the dancing crowd. Some were laughing, several were in tight embraces and kissing, hands all over each other. She saw Harry's hands slipping under Daphne's top. Malfoy was right.

"Will the others—"

"Don't know and don't care. This is not about the others."

He insistently pulled her through the trees until he found a spot that obviously looked appealing enough to him. He drew a big circle around them with his wand and spoke an incantation Hermione didn't know. At once, a row of yellow flames flickered up, dipping their surroundings in soft light and welcoming heat.

"Fuck, Granger," he uttered and grabbed her head with both hands. He kissed her urgently, keeping one palm on her cheek as the other slid over her neck and down her front until he cupped one of her breasts. His thumb unerringly found her nipple, criss-crossing over it until it was pebbling up and sending sparks to her core. She moaned. Every touch seemed amplified by the elation from the ritual.

Raking her nails down his chest, she slipped her tongue into his mouth again. He bit on it, slightly only, before he suckled on it. If he'd do that to her clit… Hermione rubbed her thighs together. Her knickers were getting damp.

"Granger, do you really want to sleep with m—"

"No sleeping, no. But yes to everything else you've got to offer here." She palmed his cock through his trousers.

A noise escaped his chest. Showing the truth to her words, she opened the button of his waistband. He looked down, watching how she pushed the garment down only to admire the outline against his boxer shorts. His breath was quick and shallow.

Tugging on the side of her transfigured dress, he said, "You're wearing too much."

"Nothing says we have to be completely naked."

"Your sense of romance is even worse than mine," he huffed around a chuckle.

Hermione grinned, tugged the zipper of her dress down, and then slipped it over her head. The air was warm inside of the circle, a welcome contrast to the coolness of the early May morning Malfoy had so correctly lamented before. With an almost reverent expression, he covered both breasts with his hands and kissed her again before he snapped the clasp on her back open and trailed his fingers down her shoulders to pull off her bra. Her nipples prickled under his heated gaze. He kneaded her breasts, twisting her nipples softly. She hummed her appreciation.

Somewhere between their kisses and him sitting against a tree they had lost the rest of their clothes. Hermione had an impression of a warming charm and a cushioning spell, but then she straddled him and only paid the tension between them any mind. His face was buried between her breasts, his cock a hot and heavy weight between their bodies as he trailed open-mouthed kisses over her skin. She was so wet already. Reaching down, she put a little distance between them so she could fist him properly. He moaned onto her skin.

"You're positively throbbing in my hand. So hard and smooth," she said. His answer was instantaneous. Hips bucking up, his cock jerked in her hand. She leaned forward, touching his ear with her mouth just so. "And _big_. That will be a tight fit."

"Fuck. You'll have to put reins on that mouth of yours, Granger."

"Or what? You're going to come in my hand?"

"For example."

"But you'll have more stamina than that, right? Put that big, girthy cock to good use."

"Merlin, Granger…"

She shuffled a bit further up, placing her knees directly next to his sides. Her labia parted around him, the slickness covering the underside of his cock. She began to rock her hips a little, spreading her arousal onto him. The way his eyes darkened even more was such a turn on. She couldn't resist pushing a little more. "Just imagine how much you'll stretch me."

His fingers dug into her hips, stilling them as well as he could. She let him. She didn't know if he wanted to stop or if he really needed to slow down.

"You're driving me crazy. This night is special. Beltane rituals are meant to be enticing, and more."

"I know." She pulled her wand out of the holster on her forearm and cast a contraception spell on him and then on herself. "See, I have got us covered."

He kissed her languidly. "Of course. Are you sure you want to—"

"I want you. I want this. I want you to make me come until I don't know up from down." She lifted herself up and angled his cock. "Is that alright with you?"

"More than that. It's fucking sexy." Indescribably soothing warmth flowed through her at his words. A content breath left her, and in its aftermath Hermione recognised her attraction to him as more than that. Her want for him skyrocketed.

She lowered herself slowly. "Fuck," she breathed. "I should have let you prepare me better."

He grunted a laugh, but he appeared pleased. "No matter how flattering this is, I'm not that big."

"Well, at least you're not as long as my forearm. As for the girth…" A groan rumbled from her throat as she lifted herself up and then inched him inside a bit more. She wanted to savour that, going slow and feeling him to every extent possible.

One of his hands still playing with her nipple, the other one snaked down to the apex of her thighs. He watched her raptly. Her mouth opened to choke out a loud moan when she felt him brushing over her clit. "Whenever I flick over you like that"—he did it again—"you squeeze up."

"I'll never get you in if you keep making me clench."

"But you're getting wetter, too. That should help."

She dropped down lower and stilled to give her body the opportunity to adjust again. "Next time we'll do that differently."

"We can stop." He didn't sound like he really wanted to but she appreciated the sentiment. She did not want to stop. He was filling her slowly but nicely.

"I can take it." She let more weight push her down. "You're going to fill me to the brim. It'll be glorious."

"It's pretty glorious to me already." His hands began to roam, caressing every inch of her skin.

"Ah," she panted out as his fingers returned to her nipples, tugging and rolling them between his digits before he placed both hands on her waist. Her head dropped on his shoulder. He was almost completely sheathed inside of her as a fresh rush of euphoria streamed through her whole being.

"You feel so good, Granger. Don't stop now." He pushed her hips down, slightly only but she gave in and settled into his lap completely. "Fuck," he said. "Fuck."

Hermione agreed. It was nice to feel him inside, just the right amount of being stretched. She wiggled her bum, eliciting a panicked hiss from Malfoy. He really seemed to be close, the poor man. Slowly, she began to move.

At her third drop down, he gripped her hips. "Stop," he said.

"What now? Are you alright?"

"No."

"What is—"

"Close. Don't squeeze. Fuck, Hermione, I said _don't_. Can't you listen just once?"

She tensed her inner muscles again, if only because it was so lovely when his face scrunched up.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. With a swift movement that caught her completely off-guard, he had switched their positions. She was on her back, arms and legs in the air.

He kissed her hard. "You didn't want to listen. I am not going to come before you."

"Now is really not the time for ego strokes, Draco—"

As soon as his palms slid along the inner sides of her thighs, she reconsidered and went quiet. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and licked once over a nipple. She moaned as he slid two fingers inside of her, closing his lips around the peak. A jerk went through her, lifting her back off the forest floor. He suckled until the nipple was perked in a deep red and moved to the other one. A third digit joined the other fingers and when he pressed down on her g-spot, she groaned loudly.

Pumping his fingers in and out of her leisurely, his mouth wasn't lazy. A trace of light pink and deep crimson lovebites littered her upper torso when he finally reached the apex of her thighs. He pressed a kiss just on the top of her slit but instead of eating her out, he backed away and watched her as he kept fingerfucking into her.

His eyes travelled across her body, the corners of his mouth lifting as he took in her dishevelled state and the marks on her chest. Hermione had long since passed the point of embarrassment; when his second hand moved between her legs to open up her cunt and increase the audible squelch of his fingers, she didn't care. All her focus was on the gust of hot breath on her sensitive skin and the incapacitating sense of anticipation.

When he finally dragged his tongue over her clit, she shrieked. Or at least she thought she did, she wasn't absolutely sure. She was sure that she just entered heaven though. He worked her slowly, just as she liked it. Soft nips and insistent licks, deliberate flicks and vibrating fingertips. Unerringly, they centred in on her g-spot, leaving it only to pump in and out every now and then. She felt her walls fluttering.

"Oh god," she said. "This is so good." Malfoy focused his attention on her clit. Small circles around it, occasionally alternated by quick flicks of the tip of his tongue. Sometimes, he would press onto it and wiggle his tongue and she thought she'd explode. She was so close, much closer than his cock alone could have brought her to climax.

The coil kept winding up and she smoothed her hands over both breasts, rolling each nipple tightly between her fingers. With every stroke of his nimble tongue, she clenched harder around his fingers. He increased the pressure onto that elated patch inside of her until he massaged it with force. The other hand had found a place on the crease between her thigh and her cunt. He held her down, preventing her from bucking into his face and thus dislodging himself from her. Her breaths became quicker and shallower the faster his tongue flicked. At an especially quick flurry of it, she seized up, her back positively lifting from the forest floor. She moaned out her orgasm, squeezing and clenching and gripping his fingers for all that she was worth.

He slowed down, grinning smugly as she finally pushed his head back when every touch became too intense. His face was smeared with her come, and he wiped the back of his hand over it. His fingers were still inside of her, though instead of fucking her, he now scissored them. She felt herself dripping down the crack of her arse. Eyeing his swollen cock, she swore she saw the veins pumping along its length, an occasional twitch pronouncing the state of his arousal. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her again.

Malfoy moved up and settled next to her, head on her shoulder. He lifted his head to kiss her slowly, letting her taste herself as he stroked her hair.

"That was nice," she finally said.

"Nice," he repeated.

Hermione nodded, deliberately ignoring the deadpan tone.

"Nice," he said, a hint of indignation in his voice but also a little bit of mirth, "is what you say when your niece draws a picture of her beloved cat for you and it looks like a barrel with stick paws."

"You're an only child. You don't even have a niece."

"But that's what you'd say."

"You'd be a terrible uncle."

" _Au contraire_ , I'd be the best uncle ever. I'd take her flying and _tru_ _ly compliment_ her on her drawing talent. We could play potioneering cabinet, and—"

Hermione pushed him onto his back and he shut up. His fingers slipped out of her, a fact that she regarded with a disappointed moan. She reached down and took his length into her hand. "That's nice, too."

He looked down and then let his head fall back with a barely suppressed sound of desperation. "Earlier, you weren't talking about 'nice.' You called it big, huge even."

"I never said _huge_..." she said with a grin. If she was honest, it was a description that had crossed her mind.

"You mentioned stretching," he said, brushing her objection off, although he grinned as playfully as she did. He bit his lower lip when she twisted her palm around the head before she closed her hand again and moved it down. After a shaky exhale, he continued, "I faintly remember you taking a while _taking_ it, even."

She hummed, straddling him again and moving her cunt over the tip of his cock. "So I did, didn't I?"

"I liked that more than being addressed with 'nice'." He managed to put all the mock-disdain of his entire existence in that word. His red cheeks and half-lidded eyes put that at odds, though.

Laughing, Hermione dropped down on him. It was still slow and with an uncomfortable pinch first, but she was much wetter now. "You've got a _huge_ cock, and it's stretching me so nicely—"

"And again with the nice—"

"Amazingly?" She stifled another laugh.

His hands closed around her hips. "I. Can. Do. With. Amazing." He punctuated every word with a careful lift and drop of her hips. They both groaned when she finally hilted him. Hermione tipped forward, a happy sigh escaping her throat.

"I don't think anyone has ever stretched me like that," she whispered into his ear. Malfoy took a sharp breath. "Can you feel how wet you made me? The things you did with your tongue…" Moving up, she began to ride him slowly. Now his face was tinted with an even brighter flush that reached to his chest. His mouth stood open in awe.

"Yes?" he pressed out, more pleading than asking.

Hermione finally picked up the thread. He liked talking. He liked dirty talk even more. She could do that.

"It was so good, Draco. The way you licked me was perfect. I'm sure you could tell how hard I came."

His thighs moved with her. After a few moments, Hermione just held her lower body over his and let him fuck into her. "More," he panted. "Tell me more."

"The way you ate me out was so hot. Your fingers were hitting just the right spot and your mouth sucking on my clit…" She made a sequence of appreciative noises. "If I was to grade you for that, you'd get an Outstanding."

His fingers dug into her hips. Moving both hands up, he cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. The pleasure-pain shot down her spine, making her inner muscles tense up and eliciting a desperate hiss from him. Her face close to his, they were now almost kissing, eyes wide open as they looked at each other.

Their breathing wasn't synchronised in any way, and Hermione could tell he was still trying to hold back. She didn't mind coming only once. He could fuck her again later, in her flat or in his, and maybe eat her out some more.

"Fuck. Granger." He drilled into her a couple of times more, with deep, forceful thrusts.

"You feel so good, Malfoy. Feel how wet you made me? I'll let you come inside of me. Do you want that? Paint my inner walls white with your come?"

He groaned helplessly.

"Or would you rather come all over my tits? Fat streaks decorating my skin?" Beads of perspiration ran down his temples and into his hair. His eyes were closed. Maybe he was imagining her covered in his spend. "Maybe you'd prefer my mouth? I'm good with it, not only for talking, you know." His eyes snapped open. Hermione could see his lashes flutter as his pupils almost eclipsed all the grey of his irises. "My tongue swirling around your cock. Lips around it, sucking you until you fill my mouth up." For effect, she traced her lower lip with her tongue and then stuck it out.

That seemed to have done it. He pressed her down as he fucked up as hard as he could go. It made her whole body bounce. He twitched and shivered and moaned, hips grinding into her from beneath as he rode out his climax. His pants were shaky but then they became more even, an expression of deep satisfaction on his face. Hermione moved to get off, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and made her lay flat on him.

"Stay," he mumbled, his cock still deep inside of her.

Hermione was only too happy to do so. Their bodies were damp and their skin stuck to each other, but it was nice to be held like that. She was content, snuggling against him while her own orgasm's relaxation was still present and mingled with the aftermath of the rite earlier. The ring of flames around them was flickering soothingly, creating a cosy cocoon from the rest of the world.

"Give me a few minutes, and we can repeat that." He pressed a quick kiss on her temple. "Would be quite interested in examining the full potential of your mouth, but maybe in a more comfortable surrounding."

"Your flat or mine?"

"Yours. Mine's a mess."

"What makes you think mine isn't?"

"I know what your desk looks like and I know what mine looks like."

She snickered. "Alright. I share it with Harry, though. Did you forget that?"

"If he isn't at Daphne's tonight, they spontaneously broke up."

"Which is unlikely."

"Exactly." He stroked over her hair, fingertips digging in to massage her scalp. It felt wonderful. "I was wondering if we could directly apparate like this into your bed."

She snorted as her mind immediately provided the image of an undignified heap of tangled, and maybe even missing, limbs. "And risk ending up at St Mungos? Completely naked with you still inside of me?"

"Are you telling me that you might not have all your wits about you? That maybe I've fucked you senseless?"

"Your fishing for compliments doesn't work with me."

He flexed his cock, making her groan even in his less than half-hard state. "Why not?"

Hermione laughed in his face. "I might be willing to reconsider, depending on how many orgasms you'll give me tonight."

He slid his hands down and squeezed her arse, prompting a little squeak from her. "Oh, you'll be giving me all the compliments then."

His cheeky words almost caused her to giggle. She finally let him slide out, already missing the feel of him inside of her. There would be more of it tonight. She smiled at the thought, the first roots of affection burrowing into her.

Using one arm to grab their clothes in a messy heap, he held out his other. "Whatever are we waiting for?"

Hermione grinned openly as she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

" _Apparate!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, praise and constructive criticism all fuel my muse and make me write more 💖. If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
